House trailers are a popular choice for recreation and holiday activity enabling people to travel around and at the same time have a familiar and comfortable housing environment. Many trailers comprise most of modern conveniences, such as for example a shower, dishwasher, cooking means and refrigerator.
A suitable choice of refrigerator for mobile use, for example in such recreation vehicles or in sailing boats, is an absorption refrigerator. An absorption refrigerator usually comprises a freezer compartment maintaining a temperature at approximately −18° C. and a fresh food compartment or refrigerator compartment maintaining a temperature at approximately +5° C. Briefly, an absorption refrigerator comprises an absorption refrigerating system including a condenser, a heater, an evaporator and an absorption vessel. In the evaporator a refrigeration medium, usually ammonia gas, flows from an upstream end to a downstream end. The evaporator comprises a first tube section arranged to absorb heat from the freezer compartment and a second tube section arranged to absorb heat from the fresh food compartment, thereby lowering the temperature within the compartments.